This invention relates in general to a carrying device, and in particular, to a device that facilitates the carrying of a rail car coupling knuckle.
The device which detachably connects one rail car to another is called a rail car coupling knuckle. Rail car coupling knuckles have a tendency to become damaged or broken while a train is in transit or in the process of changing cars and/or adding cars to the train. Thus, rail car coupling knuckles are replaced often by railroad personnel.
As all railroad personnel know, it is difficult and dangerous to carry a rail car coupling knuckle because rail car coupling knuckles are extremely heavy and difficult to grasp when carrying from the place of storage to the repair point. Thus, it is desirable to provide a rail car coupling knuckle carrying device to more safely carry the rail car coupling knuckle and decrease the number of injuries to railroad personnel.